LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual
by Yesteryear's Killer Liner
Summary: Congratulations on your purchase of your Ludwig Beilschmidt Unit! This manual is for the wellbeing of the owner with the youngest of the Beilschmidt Brothers.


Credit to **0ptimuspenguin** for the original idea

Shoutout to The Fool Arcana for the price idea

* * *

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt: User Guide and Manual**_

Congratulations on your purchase of your Ludwig Beilschmidt Unit! This manual is for the wellbeing of the owner with the youngest of the Beilschmidt Brothers.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Ludwig Beilschmidt. Will also respond to "Germany", "Doitsu", "Deutschland", "West", "Uesto-Jyan", "Luddy", "Klein Bruder". However, the unit does not like being called by the last four nicknames, though he will only be annoyed and will not harm anyone if you do so.

Place of manufacture: Berlin, Germany

Price: $600 USD

Height: 5'11" (180cm)

Weight: A decent weight due to the training he does

Length: Well, he's tall and has big feet...

_Your Ludwig Beilschmidt unit comes with the following:_

One (1) Waffen SS uniform (it is not advised to allow him to wear this in public)

One (1) Regular military uniform

One (1) training uniform

One (1) Iron Cross necklace

Two (2) cases of German Lager

One (1) pistol with silencer

ammunition

One (1) each Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz unit (his dogs)

One (1) Herr Stick

One (1) whip

**Programming:**

Your Ludwig Beilschmidt unit is equipped with the following traits:

Soldier: Due to his daily intensyive training, Ludwig would do wonderfully in the military. He will fight for any cause he deems worthy. This is not reccomended, however, as you will not see him while he is on the battlefield.

Engineer: Ludwig is also very intelligent and good at design, making him a very good engineer. He has a good eye for detail, and does enjoy quality worksmanship, though detail is hard for him to achieve with his large hands.

Guardian: Despite being socially awkward, Ludwig will do anything to protect those close to him. He also is good at keeping order and making reasonable rules.

Boyfriend: one of the most "tsundere" units. This is probably hardest to achieve. Ludwig often develops feelings, but is socially awkward and has a hard time expressing them. The unit mush have mutual feelings. But hey; if you like tough Germans, go for it.

**Removal of your Ludwig Beilschmidt unit:**

Ludwig is one of the most easy units to remove. The best way is to simply say "Guten Morgen," or Good morning, upon which the unit will calmly exit the box and will reply, then allow you to reprogram him.

If you have a FELICIANO VARGAS unit, you can have him wake Ludwig up. This may be tricky, since Feliciano enjoys sleeping in. If he's awake, however, he'll be more than happy to wake Ludwig up.

If you have a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, you can have him wake Ludwig up with his "awesome" music, or with Gilbert ranting about his awesomeness. The unit will exit the box and scold his older brother, but will soon calm down.

**Reprogramming**:

This unit is almost always in default mode. On the offchance he is not, it is recommended you ask before reprogramming him.

_Serious (default)_

_Leader (Default)_

_Stoic (default)_

_Annoyed (default)_

_Angry_

_Drunk_

_Violent_

_Kind (locked)_

_Loving (locked)_

_WWII mode (Master locked)_

_WWII reminiscent mode (locked)_

The unit's Default modes are pretty self explanatory. He is good at taking care of himself, and rarely smiles, so don't expect him to. When bored, he will either go to train or find a project to work on.

Angry mode can be achieved if someone skives off training, he gets frusterated, or if people do not listen to him. To get him out of this mode, it's best to leave him alone and/or be polite to him.

Drunk mode can be troublesome. He tries do drink in moderation, but has a low alcohol tolerance level and can get drunk quickly. When drunk, he will compete in drinking competitions and may start a fight. To get your unit out of this mode, use a Feliciano unit or a Kiku unit to calm him down. Do not use an Arthur or Gilbert unit, as they will get drunk with him.

If you establish a friendly relationship with your Ludwig unit, he will be kind. It doesn't mean he'll act like this in a visable manner, but there will be subtle actions he does such as holding the door open. The mode can be unlocked by interacting with your unit and spending time with him. After a while, he will open up slightly to you.

Loving mode is locked because as said before, he is socially awkward and too by the book. If you establish a relationship, however, the unit can be extremely sweet and down. After unlocking "kind" mode, the relationship has a possibility to escalate; perhaps by going out to the park for a nice long walk or going to a nice dinner.

WWII mode has a master lock on it for a reason! We wish to remain historically accurate, but we also remain sensitive to everyone. Therefore, it is IMPOSSIBLE to unlock this mode.

There is, however, a WWII reminicent mode. If the war, the Hollocaust, or the Berlin Wall is brought up, your unit will go into as state of shame and regret. He feels absolutely horrible for taking part in this era simply because his boss convinced him to. He may also think about the Bein Wall, when he and his brother were seperated. In this mode, he can be caught depressed and drinking heavily. If you have a FELICIANO VARGAS or GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, they will console Ludwig.

**Relationships****with othe****r units:**

GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: Ludwig was raised by Gilbert, who is his older brother. Ludwig's responsibility makes up for his brother being lackadaisical. Though they joke around and Gilbert often annoys Ludwug, the two care about each other and both would hate it if anything bad happened to the other.

RODERICH EDELSTIEN: The Austrian annoys Ludwig to no end. He conciders Roderich to be snooty and a penny pincher, as well as a freeloading aristocrat. Despite this, Ludwig does enjoy Roderich's music, though they cannot agree on which country Beethoven was from.

FELICIANO VARGAS: Though he gets annoyed at the Italian's crazy anitcs, Ludwig has a soft spot for Feliciano. He will do anything to protect the pasta loving fool, and enjoys being around him. Feliciano, likewise, looks up to Ludwig and wants to please him. Ludwig doesn't feel as awkward around him. This is the most plausible romantic relationship for your unit.

LOVINO VARGAS: Whil his brother adores Ludwig, Lovino hates him. Ludwig remains civil and treats him with respect, but it does nothing against Lovino's hatred.

KIKU HONDA: The two are friends, but Ludwig conciders Kiku to be distant. The two both admire good engineering, however, and will discuss it.

FRANCIS BONNEFOY: Ludwig and Francis have been on rocky terms since Francis forced him to make cuckoo clocks.

Cleaning: Your Ludwig unit is capable of cleaning himself, and will not let anyone else help him.

Feeding: Your unit is also capable of feeding himself. He makes a very good bratwurst and potatoes. Though he'd never admit it, he also likes baking and makes an amazing Schwarzwald Kirsche Kuchen. Haribo and marzipan are also guilty pleasures.

**FAQ**:

Q: My unit insists on wearing a white wife-beater and hat. His eyes are purple, and he keeps staring at me... Lustfully?

A: You were most likely sent a defective unit, and your unit is now 2P! We suggest sending him back, unless you like lazy people and BDSM.

Q: My unit keeps on buying glow sticks and glitter. What's wrong?

A: Nothing. Germans actually enjoy dance clubs and discotheques. He most likely is planning a Sparkle Party.

Q: My unit is constantly talking to Herr Stick. Is this normal?

A: It is perfectly normal if he is in soldier mode. If he is not in soldier mode, then please send him back for repairs.

We hope you will enjoy your Ludwig Beilschmidt unit! Keep in mind he is a non-aging, strong android.

* * *

i hope you liked my first manual! Ehehe hopefully I didn't do too bad...

-YY


End file.
